Blade Retraction
The power to generate blades that retract into one's body. A sub-power of Weapon Manipulation. Capability The user can generate razor-sharp blades from their body, typically from the arms. Associations May accompany Weapon Manipulation, Energy Constructs, Bionic Physiology, Bone Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Organic Constructs, and Enhanced Swordsmanship. Limitations User may be unable to retract the blades completely. Known users * Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Trent MacGowan (Smallville) * Jack Krauser (Resident Evil 4) * Baraka (Mortal Kombat) * Kuroudo Akabane/Dr. Jackal (Getbackers) * Xion the Unborn (Bloody Roar) * Twelve (Street Fighter III) * Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) * Repto-Slicer (Johnny Test) * Cyclopsis (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) * Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball) * Kiryu/Mechagodzilla III (Godzilla) * Jabberwock S3 (Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles) * RoboCop (RoboCop) * Nagi the Spurious (Bloody Roar) * Guyver units (Guyver) * Shō Fukamachi (Bio Booster Armor Guyver) * Methuselah (Trinity Blood) * Lord Yao (Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy) * Omnimon (Digimon) * Jeremiah Gottwald (Code Geass) * Tarkatans (Mortal Kombat) * Deadpool/Weapon XI (X-Men Origins: Wolverine) * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Carnage (Marvel Comics) * Millions Knives (Trigun) * Paragon (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) * ChamAlien (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Prisoner 775 (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Merlinisapiens (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Kevin Levin (Ben 10) * Diamondhead (Ben 10) * Tetrax Shard (Ben 10) * Petrosapiens (Ben 10) * Skulker (Danny Phantom) armor * Nnoitra Gilga (Bleach) * Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) * Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Jacques D'Coolette (Sonic the Hedgehog/Archie Comics) * Kaguro (Kekkaishi) * Chevaliers (Blood+) * Gigan (Godzilla) * Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill (Animorphs) * Andalites (Animorphs) * Hork-Bajir (Animorphs) * Anti-Venom (Marvel Comics) * Adam Jensen (Deus Ex: Human Revolution) * Ginger (Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone) * Ransik (Power Rangers Time Force) * T-1000 (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) * Elder Toguro (YuYu Hakusho) * Orochimaru (Naruto) * Predators (Predator franchise/''Alien vs. Predator'') * Weavel (Metroid Prime Hunters) * Fulgore (Killer Instinct) * Razor Fist (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) * Replicators (Stargate) * Pierce (Ben 10: Alien Force) * Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends) * Cutman (Mega Man) * Superman X (Legion of Super-Heroes/DC Comics) * Cole MacGrath (Infamous) * Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated) * Swamp Monsters (Infamous 2) * Glacius (Killer Instinct) * RepliCarter (Stargate) * Alexander Ashford/Nosferatu (Resident Evil Code: Veronica) * Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot) * James Heller (Prototype 2) * Cyblade (Cyberforce) * Sandman (Marvel Comics) * Wolverine (Marvel) * Terry McGinnis/Batman (Batman Beyond) * Algol (Soul Calibur) * Flex (Marvel Comics) * Alistair Smythe (Marvel Comics) Gallery Omnimon.jpg|Omnimon/Omegamon(Jap. dub) (Digimon) Sand Man.jpg|Sandman (Marvel) Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Cole McGrath.png|Cole MacGrath (Infamous 1 & 2) 916161-455687 venom swordsman mike deodato01 super super.jpg|Venom (Marvel) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 410 page - Peter Parker (Ben Reilly) (Earth-616).jpg|Carnage (Marvel) Generator Rex Fists.jpg|Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) Orochimaru Naruto.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) 406px-Toxin main.jpg|Toxin (Marvel) 250px-Venom Sinner Takes All Vol 1 3 page 04 Anne Weying (Earth-616).jpg|She-Venom (Marvel) Donna Diego (Earth-616).jpg|Phage (Marvel) Antivenom.jpg|Anti-Venom (Marvel) Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Generation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Article stubs